Truth or Dare
by Halcyon Spectrum
Summary: Steve and Tony play truth or dare. SMUT, UNBEARABLE FLUFF, and hardcore gay sex!


**A/N: Besides this, I have three more stories going. AND YES, THEY'RE ALL STONY, I'M SORRY THAT MY OTP IS MY LIFE, OKAY?**

oOo

The typical Saturday night in Stark Tower consisted of booze, the team, loud music and… more booze.

The clock was nearing eleven o'clock, the sun was long gone and the crisp winter night air in the city of New York was biting its way through the air in the room via the open window opposite where they all had been sitting.

At around ten-thirty, Natasha left because now was the time of night where Thor was so drunk and ready to get it on with anything (because, for some reason, he was a really horny drunk), and he'd taken an extra interest in her. And, well, she's Natasha fucking Romanoff, and yeah, Thor may not be from Earth, but any man, Earth-originated or not, should know how to approach Natasha, if they should at all.

So that just left Clint, Bruce, Steve and Tony, who stayed and got even more drunk.

Okay, well, except for Steve and Tony.

Tony wanted to be sober. It wasn't natural but this was the first week of Steve's new residence in Stark Tower. His apartment building had burned to the ground because some old pat left her stove on while she went out to the bank, so Steve was homeless. Tony, obviously, took him in, with no hesitation. And it's not like Steve could get drunk, so him drinking alcohol wasn't worth it; alcohol tastes pretty shitty, the best thing about getting drunk is that you can just get more and more drunk and the awful taste of alcohol doesn't stop you because you can't really taste it after a while.

He'd had eyes for Steve ever since he saw the real-live Captain America. He couldn't help it; could anyone? Not only was he cute as all hell but he was all nice and shit. And Tony thought that was hot, he couldn't help it. Everything about Steve was hot.

Around eleven-thirty, Clint and Bruce left, presumably to go do gay things.

A few minutes after they left, Tony got up to go get a glass so he could finally get drunk, passing the sink which was filled with 20-30 empty beer bottles.

_Damn, they can all drink. Annoyingly so. They drank pretty much all my beer! Stupid fucks._

Out of nowhere, somewhere behind him, Steve yawned. Tony turned to look at him. He was starting to stand, lifting his empty water glass.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Steve said, smacking his lips, smiling at Tony.

_Well. That's adorable._ Says Tony's mind.

"Really? Why?" Tony asked.

"Well, it's almost midnight and I'm kind of tired." Steve shrugged. "Why didn't you drink that much? You're usually the drunkest out of everyone."

Tony shrugged. "I didn't feel like it. But I do now."

"Why?"

Tony thought for a moment. "Because they're all gone now."

"The team?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you so glad they're gone?" Steve inquired. "What's wrong with them?"

Tony thought for a moment. There was nothing really wrong with the team; they were great. Maybe it was just because he doesn't want any of them to try to make a move on Steve. Not like any of them would, anyway. Except Thor. Thor doesn't exactly understand human concepts of attraction.

"Nothing's really wrong with them… I just…"

Steve waited a moment for Tony to respond, then spoke up. "You just what?"

Tony thought for a moment, staring at the glasses in his cabinet- which was see-through, because Tony was classy as _fuck._

He spotted two shot glasses and his overactive brain immediately came up with an idea.

"I wanna play a game."

Steve stared at him. "That sounds… questioning."

Tony beamed. "No, you'll love it, trust me."

Steve was quiet as Tony crouched down and pulled out two big bottles of tequila from the minibar. He set them on the counter and then pulled out two shot glasses, then took the salt from the cupboard behind him and pulled out a bag of lime slices he always saved just for occasions where shots of tequila would be involved- which was very frequent, he noticed briefly.

He walked over, taking note of Steve studying him closely.

He set the bottles of tequila on the table first, then set the shot glasses upside-down, the large shaker of salt followed and then the bag of lime slices. He sat across from Steve, the items in the middle of them. Tony was staring right at Steve, who was so tall, even sitting, that the items on the table were only littering the bottom of his vision. Steve's concentration was completely on the items, and then his blue eyes looked to Tony.

"What's all this for?" He asked.

The corner of Tony's mouth turned upward. "We're gonna play a drinking game. Or, we're playing an innocent childhood game and adding in alcohol."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling your childhood games were not the same as mine?"

Tony rolled his eyes and smiled full. "We're gonna play truth or dare."

Steve was blank, clearly trying to piece it together. "'Truth… or…'"

"Truth or dare. It a game where you ask someone a question and they have to tell the truth or you tell them a dare and they have to do whatever you told them to. But in _our _game, we're changing something. Because I know you, and I know myself, if you don't want to tell the truth, or do the dare, you have to take a shot of tequila." Tony explained.

Steve's eyes widened and he got a huge smile on his face. "We had something like that when I was a kid! But we played it with a bottle! We had to spin it around in the middle of a circle of a bunch of us and whoever it landed on had to do something silly or confess a secret!"

Tony laughed. "You played spin the bottle when you were younger?!"

Steve laughed too. "Yeah! You've played it too? When you were a kid?"

Tony's mouth splayed a sly smile. "Well, yeah. But it's different now."

Steve gave him a look of question. "How different?"

"Well," Tony began, "nowadays, when kids play spin the bottle, they still sit in the circle and spin the bottle in the middle and everything. That's all still around. But now, there are a ton of different ways to play spin the bottle."

"Like?" Steve asked.

Tony sat back in his chair. "Well… there's the traditional spin the bottle, which is where you spin it, and when it lands on someone, you have to choose someone for whoever it landed on to kiss."

Steve's face twisted.

Tony went on, "And then, there's the version where you spin the bottle, and when it lands on someone, whoever it landed on gets to choose someone to kiss. Then there's the version where you spin the bottle, and when it lands on someone, they have to kiss the person to the right of them. Likewise, there's the version where they have to kiss the person to the left of them. And then, my favorite, is the one where the bottle spinner changes every time—I forgot to mention that in all the previous ways, there was only one bottle-spinner—and the person spins the bottle and they have to kiss whoever it lands on."

Steve frowned. "That's really what it's like now?"

Tony shrugged again. "That's what everything's like now. Sex is everything in this world."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately."

Tony gave him a sympathetic smile, then went on to say, "We could combine them, truth or dare and spin the bottle."

Steve stared at him. "How so?"

Tony stood and walked over to the sink, taking one of the many beer bottles out and sitting back down, moving the other stuff aside and placing the bottle in between them. "This was, it's completely random and not just going back and forth, like how it normally goes."

Steve looked at him with sincere eyes. There was some sort of look in his eyes that Tony couldn't really read, but it got even more intense when Tony said softly, "It's just like when you were a kid, right?"

Steve nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Tony smiled back. "No problem."

There was a moment of silence where they just stared at each other before Tony returned his attention back to the game. "So, here's how it goes. We take turns spinning. You spin, I spin, and so on. It doesn't matter who it lands on. If I spin it and it lands on me, you have to ask me, 'truth or dare'? And then I say one of them and then… well, you know how it goes. And vice-versa."

Steve nodded. "How will we know who wins?"

Tony smirked. "Whoever is the least drunk by the time we're done."

"When will we be done?" Steve asked.

Tony thought for a moment, then said, "Whenever we get bored."

Steve smiled. "Sounds good."

"Alright!" Tony said with a clap of his hands. "You wanna spin first?"

Steve nodded reaching forward. Then he suddenly pulled back. "Wait. I have a question."

"You said that if we don't want to confess or do the dare… we have to do a shot of that stuff." He went on, pointing to the tequila. "How do you do that?"

Tony stared at it then looked at Steve. "I'll let you know when we get there."

Steve nodded. "Alright."

Then he reached for the bottle again, grasping it in his hand before flicking his wrist, making it spin around quickly for a few seconds, and then it finally came to rest, it's open end pointed to the wall at the end of the kitchen.

Steve looked at Tony. "What happens now?"

Tony, who still was staring at the bottle, turned his head toward Steve, his eyes not leaving the bottle, a smirk forming on his lips. He finally looked over at Steve and said, "We both take a shot."

Steve hesitated, opened his mouth slightly as if he were going to argue, before just sitting up more upright and nodding. "Teach me."

_Oops, there he goes, being all cute and shit again._

Tony pulled one of the tequila bottles over to him and opened it. He poured the yellow liquid into the two shot glasses and handed one to Steve. He then opened the spout to the salt, and opened the bag of limes, taking two out and passing one to Steve.

"Okay, here's how it goes." Tony began, and he couldn't help but adore the way Steve stared clueless at the shot-glass full of hard liquor in his hand and the lime in the other, "First, you pour a little bit of salt onto the back of your hand." Tony placed his hand out in front of him, the poured the salt over his hand, shaking out some of the white crystals until he saw it as enough. "Then, you lick the salt off your hand, but don't swallow it! Just leave it on your tongue. Then, you take the shot." He then proceeded to slowly lick the back of his hand, noticing the way Steve stared at him with hard eyes. He left the salt watering on his tongue, burning almost before he grabbed the glass and threw his head back, feeling as the alcohol and salt burned in his mouth and slid down his throat, and then he took the lime and bit hard into it, growling as the burn subsided. "Whoo!" He said, smiling wide. "First shot is always the best!"

Steve smiled. "Okay… so just… lick the salt, take the shot, and bite into the lime?"

Tony nodded.

Steve grabbed the salt, bringing it over to him, pouring only a little onto the rough skin of the back of his hand. He sighed deeply. "Here goes."

He quickly licked the salt and reached for the shot glass. He brought to his lips, hesitated briefly and then threw his head back, his face almost twisting in on itself as the burning liquid licked down his throat. His eyes began to water, because _god, it burned really bad, and his body naturally made his eyes water, _and then he grabbed the lime and bit hard into it, sucking the juice down. The burn subsided slightly.

Steve shuddered as he set the glass back upside down on the table. "That… was…"

"It always sucks the first time, Cap. It'll get easier!" Tony reassured.

Steve's eyes rolled. "Whatever; just spin the bottle already." He cleared his throat a little.

Tony spun the bottle harshly, really wanting it to end up on one of them this time. And his wish was met; the bottle pointed right at Steve.

Steve sighed. "Damn."

Tony chuckled. "Alright, Cap. Truth or dare?"

Steve thought for a few moments, obviously pointing out the pros and cons of both. "I… guess… dare."

Tony was a little surprised. "Really? You can't take it back, you know."

Steve nodded. "I know."

"Alright…" Tony said, the word trailing off as he thought hard about a good dare. He contemplated asking JARVIS, but he had turned JARVIS off because he didn't like how loud it got when everyone was there. He was just like an old man.

_That's it! _

Tony smiled. "I dare you to… ask JARVIS for directions to the nearest adult entertainment store!"

Steve flushed red. "WHAT?!"

"Would you rather do another shot?" Tony asked, arching an eyebrow.

Steve stuttered for an answer before sighing heavily. "Fine."

Tony smiled and stood, going over a control panel in the kitchen and flipping on a couple switches. "Okay, Cap, when I say 'hit it', I want you to flip this green switch up. It'll turn JARVIS on. Stay in the kitchen; I'm gonna go appear to be passed out."

Steve nodded, though he looked uncertain. Tony took off down the hall to his room, slamming the door. He flopped on the bed, pushing his shoes off and shoving his face into the pillow, but not before he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Hit it, Steve!"

He buried his face in the pillow again and he heard JARVIS' voice come from the other room, "Hello, Master Rogers. Have all the other Avengers turned in for the night?"

Steve fumbled with his words. "Uh… yeah. But uh… I need your help."

"With?" JARVIS inquired.

"Uh… do you have directions to the nearest… adult entertainment store?" Steve asked shakily.

Tony was suffocating as he laughed hard into the pillow.

"…Mas-Master Rogers? What is this about?" JARVIS asked.

"I… Well you see I…" Steve fumbled again.

Tony couldn't torture the poor guy like this anymore. Still laughing, he got up from bed and entered the main room. "Alright, alright, alright, I can't do this anymore. You won that.

"Ah, Mister Stark, lovely to see you're not completely intoxicated this evening; a rare occurrence, though a nice one indeed." JARVIS sassed.

Tony grumbled. "Whatever. That was still funny, Steve."

Steve shook his head. "You should be paying me for these."

"So… I am guessing you do not want directions to the nearest adult entertainment store? Because if you are, there are a few close by. There's one just over on—" JARVIS began, and Tony howled with laughter.

Steve's face was as red as a tomato. "No, it was a dare, JARVIS. It's alright."

JARVIS said, "Well, then I would like to turn off for now, Mister Stark. I am feeling quite overworked."

Tony situated himself in his seat. "Yeah, sure. That's fine."

JARVIS' voice made no more appearances.

Tony smiled. "That was awesome."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Whatever. My turn." And the bottle spun angrily.

It came to land right on Tony, and Steve smirked.

"Truth." Tony said, without waiting for the question.

Steve nodded and looked down, thinking for a moment before he asked, "How many women have you ever slept with?"

Tony's eyes bugged out. "WHAT?!"

Steve shrugged. "I wanna know. Do you… keep tally?"

Mentally, yes. The number was a lot higher than Tony would like to admit. "Steve, I'm not answering that question."

Steve frowned. "Fine, then take the shot."

And Tony did.

Willingly.

Because he didn't want Steve to know how many women he'd been with. Or men. From what he'd seen, the way Steve was looking at him before the game began, and when Tony was demonstrating how to take a shot of tequila, Steve might have a little interest in Tony—and Tony just could _not_ ruin that.

Tony set the glass back down and spun again. This time it landed on Steve.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "So?"

Steve contemplated, and then said, "Truth."

Tony thought for a moment. This was he time. He could prove to Steve that he really cares about him, right now, make Steve fall for him. "Are you okay?"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Like… with everything that you've been through. Missing almost a century of time, waking up in a modern world where you understand virtually nothing, all your old friends are gone… you alright?" Tony asked sincerely.

Steve was clearly taken back by this. Where the hell had this come from? This caring side of Tony? It was just like that lady in that song that made him really sad said, it turned up out of the blue, uninvited.

"Uh… what brought this up?" Steve asked.

"Well, I saw the way you looked at me earlier when I said that it would just be like when you were a kid. And… it probably hasn't been. It's probably been way too inappropriate for your comfort. Just… are you okay?" Tony said, eyeing Steve like he was about to fall over.

"Oh… I… uh, yeah. I'm alright. I'm having fun, Tony. Don't worry." Steve gave him a reassuring smile.

"Good." Tony smiled back. And they just sat there smiling at each other for a second. Then Steve began to lean out of his seat. He was leaning forward, his chest starting to cast a shadow over the table. Tony started to lean up too. And then they were just a few inches from each other's face. Tony's breathing was suddenly full of lead, and he couldn't find the strength to breathe normally. Just a little closer and his lips would touch Steve's. And even through his heavy breath, every time he would breathe in, Steve would breathe out, and Tony would feel Steve's own hot breath tickle his lips. He almost pushed himself forward just because of that, but the way Steve was staring at him was keeping him at bay. Steve's eyes were full of wonder, and amazement. Like… like he was trying to figure out if he should kiss Tony or not. To which Tony would give a resounding, 'PLEASE!'. Steve's eyes told him that even if Steve didn't kiss him, he was definitely thinking about it—very thoroughly. Tony let his eyes slip closed, seeing if Steve would take the hint.

"HaHA!" Steve's loud shout made Tony's eyes crack wide open.

"W-What?" Tony asked confusion swirling around his head.

Steve pushed him down into his seat. Tony looked up to see Steve sitting back in his seat as well, leaning back a little, twiddling Tony's shot glass in his hand.

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "What is the significance of that?"

Steve smirked. "You've hardly been drinking tonight, and I'm really proud of that. So, I don't want to do this with shots of tequila anymore."

Then Steve raised his eyebrows. "You really thought I was gonna kiss you, didn't you?"

Tony tried to pick out what to say. Because not only had Steve just told him that he didn't like that Tony drank so much and was proud of him for not drinking… really, at all, that night, and then he spoke to Tony with a tone of voice as if Tony was an idiot.

"I—well, you started breathing on me and shit, and you were totally leaning forward to do it, Steve. I could tell!" Tony defended, pointing a finger at Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, Tony, but _you _were the one who closed his eyes."

Tony scoffed. "What-fucking-ever, Steve! It's not like you'd actually kiss a boy, anyway; too much of a pussy!"

Steve set the glass down and stared at Tony. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, Steve. I don't think you could possibly kiss a boy. I'm will to bet that you can't." Tony says pointedly.

Steve arched an eyebrow. "…_Really?" _there was a hint of interest in his voice.

Tony smirked. "Hell yeah. You're too set in your ways. Never wanna try anything outside the box. I just don't think you could do it, Steve, honestly."

"You don't think I could kiss a boy?"

"No."

"I definitely can, no problem."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Not possible, Spangles. You can hardly touch a guy on the shoulder without feeling weird."

"I can, too!"

"Right."

"I CAN!"

"Prove me wrong."

Tony sat back, closed his eyes and basked in the afterglow of his victory in their little banter. He usually won; Steve was terrible at that kind of stuff.

"Face it, Steve, I'm right."

There was no response.

Tony was about to open his eyes to see if he'd actually really upset Steve when he was suddenly being grabbed by his shirt and hoisted up by a very strong arm. He was set on his feet and he opened his eyes, gasping. "What the-?"

Steve was staring at him with serious yet amusing eyes. Suddenly, Steve's hands were on his hips, pulling him closer to Steve's warm body.

"Dare me." Steve said lowly.

"W-What?" Tony asked.

"Dare me."

Tony pieced it together in about two seconds. "I… I dare you to kiss a boy. No- I dare you to kiss me."

_He's not gonna do it._

_Definitely not. He wouldn't, he wouldn't. _

…_Would he?_

One of Steve's hand was wandering up to the middle of Tony's upper-back, pressing him closer.

A bead of nervous sweat formed and rolled down the side of Tony's head.

Then Steve was leaning into him.

"S-Steve… you wouldn't."

Steve stared at him with a playful look. "A dare's a dare."

Tony let his eyes close. Within seconds, Steve's lips were pressing against his, and it was… right. There was no spark, it was more of a warming breeze that seemed to pass over them. Tony kissed back, too. Because Steve had the softest and plumpest lips he's ever kissed, and he'd kissed many. Tony gripped Steve's bicep and the back of his head, pressing him closer. They barely were moving their lips; they were sort of just letting them sit there and touch. Steve pulled back a little and then went back in, letting his mouth hang open a little, capturing Tony's lower lip in between them. Tony whined a little and Steve sucked on his lower lip. Steve's hand wandered back down Tony's back and was then resting on the small of his back, the other still on his hip, rubbing up and down softy. Tony moved his hand on the back of Steve's neck up to tangle in his hair, pressing him _even closer _as Steve pulled away a little and then connected their mouths again, and this time, he let his tongue slip right into Tony's mouth (Tony's lips had been parted in order for him to catch his breath). Tony moaned softly as he felt Steve's tongue explore, pressing rather far back into his mouth, almost gagging him, and Tony couldn't help but groan as all his blood rushed right to his pants, which were becoming increasingly tight. Tony's hands wandered to Steve's broad back and clung themselves to Steve. Steve was still kissing him, his tongue massaging the roof of Tony's mouth now, and Tony's own tongue just tasted Steve's. There was a hint of tequila coming from _one _of them, most likely Tony but it just added to the arousal, which was already misting the air around them. Steve grunted when Tony let out something between a moan, a whimper and a grunt. His hips involuntarily snapped forward and Tony stifled a quivering gasp when Steve's own arousal collided briefly with his. His nails dug a little into Steve's back and then Steve pulled away for them to breathe again. This time when they were back in, Tony slipped his tongue in first, and Steve let him over-power him. His tongue was slightly longer than Steve's, he guessed, because his tongue pushed even further into Steve's mouth and edged into his throat, and Steve let out this gagging moan that should _not _have been as sexy as it was but Tony was one of the odd ones, so he rutted his hips straight forward, slapping into Steve's. Out of nowhere, Steve's hand were gripping Tony's hips so hard that Tony released a little groan, but that groan quickly formed into a moan when Steve ground his hips onto Tony's and their groins shifted together. Tony had to break away- he was getting dizzy.

"_Steve…" _He panted.

Steve ducked his head to kiss along Tony's neck, sucking on random spots that all seemed to make Tony moan. He never knew Tony was this sensitive.

It had to be one of the hottest things Steve had seen.

"God, you're making me so damn aroused." Steve said, latching his lips onto this one soft part of Tony's neck that made Tony gasp and shiver.

And normally, Steve's older-folk talk was funny, but it was such a turn-on to Tony at that moment.

Steve kissed back up Tony's neck, their hips still shoved together and their groins pressing together. Tony's hands were wrapped around Steve's neck, and they moved down to rest on his hips as Steve kissed him hard again, and Steve's hands moved to his back, wrapping around him and pulling Tony even closer. Then his left hand dropped down to pick at the hem of Tony's black long-sleeved shirt. And then even lower to hook a thumb into the belt-less belt loop of his jeans, tugging down a little.

Steve parted lips with Tony for a moment to ask, "Can I?"

It took Tony's fried brain a minute to register what Steve had said, and what he'd meant, before he nodded. "Be my guest."

Steve rested both his hands on the back of Tony's waist, and then circled them both to the front, slowly unbuttoning them and then he took the zipper in his left hand's thumb and pointer finger, pulling down slowly, making sure to press his hand forward a little so that it scanned over the aching length restricted by Tony's clothes, and Tony squirmed and then thrust forward a little, practically craving Steve's hands. Steve's hands redirected themselves upward, his hands curling into the jeans, and Tony let out a low, breathy moan as Steve's fingers gripped the hem of his jeans tightly, the knuckles brushing against the slight Adonis that cut through Tony's lower abdomen. Every time he felt Steve's skin on his own, he felt electric sparks fire out.

And Steve was look down, focused on what he was doing, and Tony was craving his lips, too, so when Tony's pants were yanked down hard and they hit the floor, he stepped right out of them, kicking them somewhere into the kitchen, and smashed his lips into Steve's. His hands were right at the front of Steve's flannel shirt, unbuttoning lower and lower, until he was able to push the damn ugly thing right off Steve. He still wore a tight t-shirt underneath, and Tony's hand was right under that, rubbing along the rippling abs and slowly pulling it over Steve's head.

The clothing fell to the floor and they pressed their foreheads together. They stood there a moment, breathing heavily, feelings the hot breath of the other ghost over their own. Tony gasped as little goose bumps filled out his skin.

Steve chuckled. "I'll keep you warm, Tony."

"That'd be nice…" Tony smiled back.

Steve's pants were a little loose on him, so they were able to come off easily. They stood there, pressed close, their lips just barely touching, Tony's hands resting on Steve's sides, and one of Steve's hands dangled at their sides while one was rubbing soothing and possessive circles on Tony's butt, firmly yet somehow softly rubbing up and down along the large flesh and Tony cracked a smile.

"Like my ass, Cap?"

Steve smirked and pressed another kiss to Tony's lips. "It's marvelous."

Steve pulled away a little, looking over at the couch. He started to walk over, and he pulled Tony's hand to make him follow.

Steve stood in front of the couch, then turned around. He smiled at Tony and gave him a big blue-eyed look before leaning forward and kissing him softly, pulling back and cupping his face.

They stayed that way, just staring at each other for a couple minutes, and at some point Tony's hand had come up to grip Steve's wrist, as Steve's thumb rubbed circles onto Tony's face.

Steve licked his lips and pulled away then, pushing Tony back a little.

"Steve?"

Steve gave no response. He, instead, stood facing Tony, and then gripped the strap of his boxers and pulled down, kicking them elsewhere.

Tony moaned and reached down, palming himself through his own boxers, and he just stared.

Steve was perfect, no arguments. His perfectly sculpted torso, his strong legs and thighs, and his cock that was so big and red and hard, and as Tony palmed himself and licked his lips, his head rolling back and his eyes closing as he thought of what that thing could do to him, Steve moaned, squeezing the base of his length and a small bead of pre-cum slipped out, rolling down and made Steve's toes curl as that one little bead teasingly rolled down the underside of his cock's head, tingling Steve and making him buck into the open air.

Steve laid on the couch, his back propped up on the arm. He just stared at Tony, because Tony was beautifully running his hand along the length in his boxers and Steve needed to see Tony in all his glory.

"Tony," he moaned. "I nee-need… to see you." Came his pants as he ran the palm of his hand along the side of his cock.

Tony opened his eyes, stared at Steve and drank the sight in because _holy fuck, Steve was amazing. _Tanned, panting, sweaty… god, he could stare all day.

Tony hooked his short off and tossed it aside, not caring at all where it went. Steve watched Tony, just staring as Tony reached back and lowered his boxers passed his ass. He turned around to show Steve, relishing in the moan and the increased fwapping sound that met his ears. He turned back to face Steve, wanting to take a picture of his facial expression. Steve's mouth was hanging open slightly, his eyes were closed and his had went from moving rapidly over his cock to just barely stroking it, because strands of pre-cum were falling down his hand and over his fingers. Tony's eyes trained on this one strand that roped out of the top of Steve's dick, rolling down the direct underside of the head and Steve let out a hybrid of a whimper and a gasp and a moan, the strand resuming its roll over Steve's knuckle before dripping off his hand down to the crease between his groan and thigh and roll down even further, disappearing from sight. Tony moaned Steve's name and Steve's eyes opened and stared right at him.

Tony's thumbs hooked into the front of his boxers and teasingly slowly pulled down, and when his cock sprang out of his pants Steve let out a groan, his hand flying over his dick for a few seconds before Tony noticed his toes curling and uncurling, his jaw clenching and his midsection tightening.

"God, Tony, _look at you…" _He moaned. And Tony really was quite the sight. He was perfect, he really was.

Tony walked over to Steve, laying on top of him, their legs tangling together and their bodies molding together. Their hips, their bodies moved together, caressing and touching and kissing and moaning and panting.

It didn't take long for Steve to come, not at all. Tony ground his hips hard onto Steve's and that was it. Steve's hands squeezed Tony's ass hard, kneading the soft cheeks as Steve arched back and moaned, his cum flying out of his cock and covering him and Tony. Tony followed seconds later, resting his head on Steve's shoulder and moaning, shaking his release that combined with Steve's.

They just laid for a while, kissing each other until Steve could tell Tony's lip movements were becoming less wanting and more lazy.

They pulled apart and Tony smiled. "Alright, so… you proved me wrong."

Steve smiled and kissed Tony's forehead, and Tony couldn't help the yawn that escaped his lips.

"Do you want to sleep?" Steve asked.

Tony chuckled. "It's that obvious."

Steve laughed. "Yeah, it is."

Tony just rolled off him a little, hardly caring that their mess was drying quickly, and he curled up into a ball against Steve, stuck between the back of the couch and Steve's side. He rested his head on Steve's pec and closed his eyes, burrowing himself into Steve's side a little harder.

He was _very _comfortable.

Steve pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over them and held Tony closer. They were almost asleep in seconds, but not before Tony could say one last thing.

"We should play truth or dare more often."

Steve laughed. "Go to bed, Stark."

**A/N: That ended up being 3500 words longer than I expected. And they were also only supposed to kiss. I MADE THEM FUCK AHAHAHAAAA!**


End file.
